dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
V.O.S
V.O.S. *'Nombre del Grupo:' V.O.S. **'¿Por qué V.O.S.?:' Significa "Voice Of Seul". *'Género:' Balada. *'Numero de' Integrantes: 3 Chicos *'Debut:' 2004 *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Agencia: 'J-SOUL COMPANYCategoría:Happy Face Entertainment (Corea del Sur) Biografía 'Debut' V.O.S, es un grupo de R&B formado por Choi Hyun Joon, Park Ji Heon, y Kim Kyung Rok. El grupo debutó en 2004 bajo el sello discográfico, Star Empire Entertainment. Antes de su debut real, el trío había pasado mucho tiempo junto, lo que dio como resultado que tuvieran una buena unión y trabajo en equipo. Sus voces sólidas eran sin duda lo suficiente para mover tu alma. 'Proyectos en solitario-2007' Aunque V.O.S había lanzado dos álbumes, el grupo todavía era desconocido por la mayoría del público. Los miembros se había enfrentado al hecho de no estar destinados para el estrellato. Así, después de su segundo álbum, en 2005, los miembros tomaron un descanso para hacer proyectos en solitario. Choi Hyun Jun sacó un single llamado "Jen Nai", una canción a dueto con Lee Jin Sung (Monday Kiz) que alcanzó el número 1 en el Music Chart M.Net. Park Ji Heon, comenzó su propia sala de billar metro en frente de su casa llamada "Billar". Cada día que la mayoría de las estrellas suelen ir a la tienda. En cuanto a Kim Kyung Rok, apareció en numerosos programas como X-Man, Star Golden Bell, Challenge 1000 Song, Love Letter, Are You Ready e Young Stars Trot Song Contest para promover el nombre del grupo. En el año 2007, VOS lanzó un álbum especial único y la canción "Everyday" se volvió muy popular para la mayoría del público, lo que lleva al aumento del número de fans. Los miembros, fácil de ir y personalidades agradables les ayudó a asegurar un lugar en los corazones de los aficionados que van ampliamente en edad. El grupo fue capaz de cosechar un lugar en la parte superior cuando sorprendieron a su público con un desempeño sobresaliente en vivo en conciertos pequeños y grandes de todo el país. Por fin, V.O.S tiene el poder de llevar a cabo su primer concierto en diciembre.¿ 'Salida de Ji Heon' A través de su mini-hompy, Park Ji Heon confirmó, "V.O.S no es mi nombre nunca más... Pero yo nunca lo olvidaré". También agradeció a los que le han ayudado a lo largo de los años, "voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo, no importa en qué situación me encuentre, asegurándome de que su apoyo para mí no se desperdicie". Park Ji Heon luego se disculpó con sus fans, "Estoy avergonzado y arrepentido de estar en una situación como esta." En julio de 2009, el trío V.O.S de Park Ji Heon, Choi Hyun Joon y Kim Kyung Rok, todos optaron por salir de su contrato con Star Empire Entertainment para unirse a J-Born Entertainment. '2010' A principios de 2010, los miembros Choi Hyun Joon y Kim Kyung Rok regresaron a Star Empire, mientras que Park Ji Heon se quedó en la J-Born Entertainment. En aquel entonces, se informó que el grupo seguiría adelante con Park Ji Hyun, incluso bajo una compañía diferente. Pero las cosas desde entonces se han venido abajo. Básicamente, se dice que desde que Ji Heon ha firmado con otra compañía, es difícil compilar los horarios de los tres miembros. Eso es lo que dijo Star Empire como excusa. Y mientras tanto, Choi Hyun Joon y Kim Kyung Rok recibirán a un nuevo miembro a través de una audición. 2018: Salida de Happy Face A finales del 2017, la agencia happy Face actualizado sus redes, sacando a V.O.S de su catálogo de artistas, informando así que el contrato del grupo con la agencia había terminado y habían decidido dejar la agencia. Aún no se sabe si formarán su propia agencia o si se disolvera el grupo. Integrantes De izquierda a derecha: Hyun Joon, Ji Heon & Kyung Rok *Ji Heon (Vocalista) *Hyun Joon (Vocalista) *Kyung Rok (Vocalista y Maknae) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Special Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Digital Single' 'Special Single' Programas de TV *(JTBC) Sugar Man (09.05.2016) *(KBS) Hello Baby! (24.07.2009) *(Mnet) My Favorite (2009, MC's) Temas para Dramas *''Stand in Front of Love'' tema para The Flower in Prison (2016) *''Sin'' tema para Beyond the Clouds (2014) *''At The End Of The Day'' tema para Bread, Love and Dreams (2010) Concierto *'2016 V.O.S Concert' **25 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yonsei University Centennial Hall Premios Curiosidades *Aparecieron en el capítulo 5 de la primer temporada de Hello Baby! con Girls' Generation cuidando al bebé Kyungsan mientras las chicas hacían una presentación. *Han ganado en múltiples ocasiones en el programa Immortal Songs 2. Galería V.O.S 01.jpg V.O.S 02.jpg 8000008b0.jpg Enlaces *Fan Cafe Oficial *Facebook Oficial Videografía V.O.S Voice Of Soul 눈을 보고 말해요. Official Music Video.| See The Eyes And See V.O.S Voice Of Soul 소중한 사람을 위해 Official Music Video.| For Dear Person V.O.S Voice Of Soul 그게되나요 Official Music Video| That's it V.O.S Voice Of Soul 시한부 with 오지호 Official Music Video.| Time Limited Life V.O.S Voice Of Soul 쉬운가봐요 Official Music Video.| Easy V.O.S Voice Of Soul 매일매일 Official Music Video.| Everyday V.O.S Voice Of Soul 부디.. Official Music Video.| Please V.O.S Voice Of Soul 젊은 날 Official Music Video.| Days Of Youth Categoría:J-SOUL COMPANY Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2004 Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KBalada